love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Anemone heart
Anemone heart is a bonus CD sung by Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 2, which is included in the limited edition version of the second Blu-ray release. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0698)' 'CD/DVD' #Anemone heart #Anemone heart (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsubomi janai Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsumaretai no Yasashisa ni akogare yasashisa ni kidzutsuite Moteamasu kono kimochi Shiritaku nakatta Anata no kokoro ga tooi kara nakitaku naru Soredemo matsu to kimemashita Hajimete no koi Anemone heart, my lonely heart Hitori saku hana no namida Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi Anemone heart karadajuu itoshisa ga kakenukete Itsuka fureau ai no kodou Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsubomi janai Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsumaretai no Setsunasa ni toraware Setsunasa o dakishimete Tomaranai kono negai Tsutawaranai no ne Hitorijime shitakute ima mo aseru watashi Musubareru yume o shinjimashou Ichidome no koi Acacia heart, my lonely heart Himitsu meita hana kotoba Kanjite motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi Acacia heart tokimeki ni sasowarete nagasarete Demo ne ienai aishiteru... "Aishiteru..." Anemone heart, my lonely heart Hitori saku hana no namida Mitsumete motto watashi o koko ni iru watashi Anemone heart karadajuu itoshisa ga kakenukete Itsuka fureau ai no kodou Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsubomi janai Lonely my love. lonely my heart Tsumaretai no |-| Kanji= Lonely my love. lonely my heart 蕾じゃない Lonely my love. lonely my heart 摘まれたいの 優しさに憧れ 優しさに傷ついて もてあますこの気持ち 知りたくなかった あなたの心が遠いから泣きたくなる それでも待つと決めました 初めての恋 Anemone heart, my lonely heart ひとり咲く花の涙 見つめてもっと私を ここにいる私 Anemone heart 身体中いとしさが駆け抜けて いつか触れ合う 愛の鼓動 Lonely my love. lonely my heart 蕾じゃない Lonely my love. lonely my heart 摘まれたいの 切なさに囚われ 切なさを抱きしめて とまらないこの願い 伝わらないのね ひとりじめしたくて今も焦る私 結ばれる夢を信じましょう 一度目の恋 Acacia heart, my lonely heart 秘密めいた花言葉 感じてもっと私を ここにいる私 Acacia heartときめきに誘われて流されて でもね言えない 愛してる… 「愛してる…」 Anemone heart, my lonely heart ひとり咲く花の涙 見つめてもっと私を ここにいる私 Anemone heart 身体中いとしさが駆け抜けて いつか触れ合う 愛の鼓動 Lonely my love. lonely my heart 蕾じゃない Lonely my love. lonely my heart 摘まれたいの |-| English= Lonely my love. lonely my heart I'm not a flower bud Lonely my love. lonely my heart I want to be picked Longing for kindness, being hurt by kindness I'd never wanted to experience these feelings, I can't handle them Your heart is so distant, I want to cry But even so, I've decided I will wait For you, my first love Anemone heart, my lonely heart The tears of a flower blooming alone Gaze at me more, I'm right here Anemone heart; Affection runs throughout my body Someday, our loving heartbeats will meet Lonely my love. lonely my heart I'm not a flower bud Lonely my love. lonely my heart I want to be picked Entrapped by the pain in my heart, I embrace the pain I've never stopped wishing but you can't hear me, can you? I want to monopolize you, I can't wait anymore Let's believe in a dream which links us together, my very first love Acacia heart, my lonely heart The language of flowers seems to hold secrets Feel me more, I'm right here Acacia heart; Drawn by excitement, I'm swept away But, you see, I can't say it, I love you... 「I love you...」 Anemone heart, my lonely heart The tears of a flower blooming alone Gaze at me more, I'm right here Anemone heart; Affection runs throughout my body Someday, our loving heartbeats will meet Lonely my love. lonely my heart I'm not a flower bud Lonely my love. lonely my heart I want to be picked Gallery Single Scans= Original song 2(2).jpg LL S1BD2 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Kotori Minami